Daily Oha Asa Horoscopes (and Lucky Items :3)
by Oha Asa Airi-chan
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries (gomenasai! T T) The first chapter is basically the summary ENJOY:3
1. SUMMARY AND INFO:3

Hi, Airi-chan here :3

Each day (I'll do my best!) to give you (translated) Daily Oha Asa Horoscopes (and Lucky Items!) :3

A few things to explain:

Lucky Items:

If you don't understand what the lucky item is Google search it before asking please!

Lucky Colors:

Wear them :3

(for example, today [16th] the Lucky color for Cancers is Pink so I'm wearing all pink) ^^

Number Ranking:

Each day there will be a sign that is listed 'overall luck' for: Wealth, Love, Work, and Health and also Overall Luckiest and Overall Unluckiest

If you have any more questions, ask!

-Oha Asa Airi-chan :3


	2. Wednesday August 17th, 2016

**Wednesday, August 17th, 2016**

 **(a/n the 'highest luck count' varies each day)(today it's 6):3**

* * *

 **Aries 3/21-4/19:**

Wealth/Economic Luck: 5/6

Love/Romance Luck: 5/6

Work Luck: 4/6

Health Luck: 3/6

 **Lucky Color:** Beige

 **Lucky Item:** Eye Mask

* * *

 **Taurus 4/20-5/20:**

Wealth/Economic Luck: 2/6

Love/Romance Luck: 1/6

Work Luck: 3/6

Health Luck: 3/6

 **Lucky Color:** Gold

 **Lucky Item:** Salad

* * *

 **Gemini 5/21-6/21:**

Wealth/Economic Luck: 5/6

Love/Romance Luck: 4/6

Work Luck: 5/6

Health Luck: 5/6

 **Lucky Color:** Gray

 **Lucky Item:** Poem Book/Collection of Peoms

* * *

 **Cancer 6/22-7-22:**

Wealth/Economic Luck: 4/6

Love/Romance Luck: 3/6

Work Luck: 3/6

Health Luck: 3/6

 **Lucky Color:** Light Blue

 **Lucky Item:** Event (go to or create one:3)

* * *

 **Leo 7/23-8/22:**

Wealth/Economic Luck: 2/6

Love/Romance Luck: 4/6

Work Luck: 3/6

Health Luck: 2/6

 **Lucky Color:** Green

 **Lucky Item:** Flower Bed(s)(go to or create one:3)

* * *

 **Virgo 8/23-9-22:**

Wealth/Economic Luck: 1/6

Love/Romance Luck: 1/6

Work Luck: 2/6

Health Luck: 3/6

 **Lucky Color:** Purple

 **Lucky Item:** Shade of a Tree

* * *

 **Libra 9/23-10/23:**

Wealth/Economic Luck: 5/6

Love/Romance Luck: 5/6

Work Luck: 5/6

Health Luck: 6/6

 **Lucky Color:** Navy Blue

 **Lucky Item:** Folk Music

* * *

 **Scorpio 10/24-11/22:**

Wealth/Economic Luck: 2/6

Love/Romance Luck: 2/6

Work Luck: 2/6

Health Luck: 2/6

 **Lucky Color:** Black

 **Lucky Item:** Yakitori (grilled chicken)

* * *

 **Sagittarius 11/23-12/21:**

Wealth/Economic Luck: 3/6

Love/Romance Luck: 5/6

Work Luck: 5/6

Health Luck: 5/6

 **Lucky Color:** Blue

 **Lucky Item:** Logo Good(s) **(item(s) with logo(s) on it/them. For example, wearing blue nike shoes would incorporate both your Lucky Color AND Lucky Item! :3)**

* * *

 **Capricorn 12/22-1/19:**

Wealth/Economic Luck: 3/6

Love/Romance Luck: 3/6

Work Luck: 2/6

Health Luck: 2/6

 **Lucky Color:** White

 **Lucky Item:** Calligraphy/Brush Pen

* * *

 **Aquarius 1/20-2/18:**

Wealth/Economic Wealth: 3/6

Love/Romance Luck: 4/6

Work Luck: 4/6

Health Luck: 5/6

 **Lucky Color:** Brown

 **Lucky Item:** Folding Fan

* * *

 **Pices 2/19-3/20:**

Wealth/Economic Luck: 3/6

Love/Romance Luck: 4/6

Work Luck: 4/6

Health Luck: 4/6

 **Lucky Color:** Silver

 **Lucky Item:** Watermelon (a slice will do:3)

* * *

 **OVERALL!**

 **WEALTH:** Aries

 **LOVE:** Saggitarius

 **WORK:** Gemini

 **HEALTH:** Libra

 **OVERALL LUCKIEST:** LIBRA

 **OVERALL UNLUCKIEST:** VIRGO

P.S. as for compatibility, the UNLUCKIEST (in this case, Virgos) should avoid the LUCKIEST (in this case, Libras)


	3. Thursday August 18th, 2016

**Thursday August 18th, 2016**

* * *

 **Aries 3/21-4/19:**

Wealth/Economic Luck: 4/5

Love/Romantic Luck: 4/5

Work Luck/Luck at Work: 5/5

Health Luck: 5/5

 **Lucky Color:** Red

 **Lucky Item:** Zoo (go to one:3)

* * *

 **Taurus 4/20-5/20:**

Wealth/Economic Luck: 2/5

Love Luck: 2/5

Work Luck: 2/5

Health Luck: 2/5

 **Lucky Color:** White

 **Lucky Item:** Colored Pencil

* * *

 **Gemini 5/21-6/21:**

Wealth Luck: 5/5

Love Luck: 5/5

Work Luck: 5/5

Health Luck: 5/5

 **Lucky Color:** Beige

 **Lucky Item:** Four-o'clock (not even I understand this one, GOMENASAI :/)

* * *

 **Cancer 6/22-7/22:**

Wealth Luck: 3/5

Love Luck: 3/5

Work Luck: 2/5

Health Luck: 2/5

 **Lucky Color:** Purple (I have purple hair ^^)

 **Lucky Item:** Pen Case (I carry one around everywhere anyway!)

* * *

 **Leo 7/23-8/22:**

Wealth Luck: 1/5

Love Luck: 3/5

Work Luck: 2/5

Health Luck: 1/5

 **Lucky Color:** Orange

 **Lucky Item:** Forest (take a walk :3)

* * *

 **Virgo 8/23-9/22:**

Wealth Luck: 2/5

Love Luck: 2/5

Work Luck: 3/5

Health Luck: 4/5

 **Lucky Color:** Light Blue

 **Lucky Item:** Wristband

* * *

 **Libra 9/23-10/23:**

Wealth Luck: 5/5

Love Luck: 5/5

Work Luck: 5/5

Health Luck: 4/5

 **Lucky Color:** Silver

 **Lucky Item:** Stationary Store (go to one:3)(going to Staples counts ^^)

* * *

 **Scorpio 10/24-11/22:**

Wealth Luck: 2/5

Love Luck: 2/5

Work Luck: 2/5

Health Luck: 3/5

 **Lucky Color:** Green

 **Lucky Item:** Fragrances (wear perfume/cologne):3

* * *

 **Sagittarius 11/23-12/21:**

Wealth Luck: 4/5

Love Luck: 4/5

Work Luck: 4/5

Health Luck: 5/5

 **Lucky Color:** Brown

 **Lucky Item:** CD Shop (go to one:3)

* * *

 **Capricorn 12/22-1/19:**

Wealth Luck: 5/5

Love Luck: 4/5

Work Luck: 3/5

Health Luck: 3/5

 **Lucky Color:** Yellow

 **Lucky Item:** Plateau (-an area of relatively high ground)(like a hill?)

* * *

 **Aquarius 1/20-2/18:**

Wealth Luck: 3/5

Love Luck: 3/5

Work Luck: 3/5

Health Luck: 4/5

 **Lucky Color:** Navy

 **Lucky Item:** Kaleidoscope

* * *

 **Pisces 2/19-3/20:**

Wealth Luck: 4/5

Love Luck: 5/5

Work Luck: 3/5

Health Luck: 4/5

 **Lucky Color:** Gold

 **Lucky Item:** Hair Treatment

* * *

 **OVERALL!**

 **WEALTH: Gemini**

 **LOVE: Libra**

 **WORK: Aries**

 **HEALTH: Sagittarius**

 **OVERALL LUCKIEST: GEMINI**

 **OVERALL UNLUCKIEST: LEO**


End file.
